<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Horizon by Acreation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361276">Beyond the Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acreation/pseuds/Acreation'>Acreation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Language, bonding moment, kind of, non-binary Pidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acreation/pseuds/Acreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is supposed to be the scariest night of the year. For Keith, it definitely is.</p><p>or</p><p>Lance gets tangled with Keith and they stare longingly into each other’s eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond the Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so I’m just gonna,, *throw fic onto internet* *disappear for 4 to 6 months*</p><p>Also credits to rAnd0m_fAnd0m1016 for the inspiration for this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keith! Get your ass out here or we’re gonna leave you with grandpa.” </p><p>Keith looks through the bathroom door from where he’s putting on the last of his face paint.</p><p>“Grandpa is real close to grounding you right now. No candy for you, Lance.” Lance starts gasping offendedly, clutching his heart at Shiro’s (empty) threat. Keith snickers, looking away from Lance’s antics to finish his makeup. Lance insisted on doing matching costumes this year, and Keith finally agreed after months of nagging. He honestly thought it was dumb, but Lance all but begged him to cooperate and, frankly, Keith can’t say no to him. Not since his best friend turned into his biggest, most obvious crush ever.</p><p>Keith backed away from the counter, inspecting his face before joining the others. He’s fiddling with the zipper of his jacket when he finds Shiro still on the couch watching HGTV (like the mom he is) with a now-relaxed Lance on the opposite end, scrolling through Snapchat stories. He can hear Pidge and Hunk talking in the kitchen, debating who has a more realistic costume: Pidge’s android or Hunk’s lion. They both spent months planning them. He looks back to Shiro and Lance, both still oblivious that Keith is there. </p><p>Lance’s own costume looks perfect; he has a perfectly painted skull-face and a tight-fitting skeleton bodysuit that’s making Keith blush. Keith suddenly feels self-conscious about his costume, even though the only difference is that Lance looked hot. His own makeup smeared black and white all over his face, similar to Lance’s. The skull paint on Lance’s face shouldn’t be attractive, especially when Keith’s own makeup makes him look like a drug addict. Though to be fair, Lance could dress up as a garbage bag and Keith would still find him cute. Keith quickly looks away, not wanting to be caught staring… again.</p><p>Keith moves towards the front door, putting on his boots and grabbing his keys. That’s when Lance finally looks over at him, breaks out into the brightest smile and jumps up to wrap an arm around Keith’s shoulders. </p><p>“Took you long enough, Mullet.” </p><p>Keith bristles at the sudden contact. It’s not that Keith minds Lance’s embrace, but he’s praying that the paint covers up the pink of his face.</p><p>“Alright, team, let’s get this bread.” Lance starts dragging Keith out the door, not waiting for Hunk and Pidge, even as Pidge yells after him.</p><p>“Don’t ever say something like that again or we will lock you in the house tonight.”</p><p>Lance lets go of Keith and turns around with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“Oh, Pidge~ you wouldn’t do that. You love me too- AGH!”</p><p>Pidge lunges for him, but Lance is too quick. He takes off, hopping the picket fence and sprinting down the sidewalk with Pidge hot on his trail. For such a small person, Pidge does a decent job keeping up with Lance’s long strides. He hears Hunk chuckle as the two started after them. It’s still light out, so they have plenty of time to make it to the party.</p><p>“Lance is a dead man. You don’t mess with Pidge on their favorite day of the year.” Keith snickers at that, imagining what Pidge would do once they caught him. He and Hunk fall into a comfortable silence after that, watching as the sun continues to fall just above the horizon. </p><p>They walked for nearly four blocks by the time they caught up to Pidge and Lance. The latter was fallen over, face first in a bush, with Pidge sitting on his back. </p><p>“Get off my ass, you gremlin!”</p><p>“Nope, this is my rightful place. Keith, Hunk, bring me back some candy.” Pidge looked strangely relaxed for chasing and tackling someone for 3 blocks. Luckily for Lance, Hunk was there to save him from the remainder of their wrath. </p><p>“Come on, guys. It’s about to get dark soon, and we still have to get Matt before we head to Nyma’s party.”</p><p>Pidge groaned and climbed off Lance as slowly as they could. </p><p>“Alright,” Pidge said, adjusting their costume, “but if he’s late, I’m not waiting around. I just wanna get to the badass costumes and free booze.” </p><p>Keith watched as Pidge and Hunk walked away, falling into a conversation on the way. He turned back to the hot mess that is Lance. Of course, he’s still struggling to untangle himself from the shrubs. He was trying to twist himself out, but all he seemed to accomplish was gathering more debris in his hair and sinking himself further into the foliage. Keith cannot believe this is the guy he fell for. As entertaining (and adorable) as it was, Keith took some pity on his stagnation. He went to help Lance out before he hurts himself but paused before he reached him. He just had a great idea. With Lance still flailing around like a fish caught in a trap, Keith walked stealthily up behind him, ignoring Lance’s attempts to peek at him from an awkward angle over his shoulder.</p><p>“Ugh. Uh, Keith? Buddy? A little help?” Lance strained his head over his shoulder to find him, but Keith already had a plan.</p><p>Before Lance had the chance to question him, Keith grabbed his ankles and pulled. Hard. Lance let out a loud yelp, branches pulling and breaking under his weight as he landed roughly, but not too hard, onto the pavement. Keith could see pink scratches from the sharp stems blossoming along his hands and the sides of his face. He heard a long groan followed by a pouty look that Keith couldn’t help but find both hilarious and endearing. The next thing Keith knows, he’s doubling over in laughter. He probably should’ve at least asked if Lance was okay, but to be fair, Lance wiggling in a bush and getting his ass dragged on a sidewalk is the best thing that’s happened all day. </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he almost missed the way Lance looked dazed at Keith. Keith starts to worry; he didn’t think Lance hit the ground that hard, but the strange way Lance is looking at him could possibly be from a minor concussion. He wants to ask Lance if he hurt him. He would never hurt him like that intentionally. But before he gets the chance, Lance’s expression shifted to something more… vengeful. There was no heat behind it, they both knew, but that pretend anger was overshadowed with playfulness as Lance started to his feet.</p><p>“Oh, it’s on, Mullet!”</p><p>As soon as Lance moved, Keith was scrambling down the street. He fell into a childish race, Keith suddenly feeling very giddy. Lance had that kind of effect on him, especially doing something as trivial as racing through the neighborhood. This, with Lance, felt comfortable. Felt like home. He began to focus as they passed the fourth block. Keith had great stamina, but he still needed to end this quickly to conserve his energy. Keith saw his escape route, a narrow strip of lawn between two houses on the corner. He had a plan. It wasn’t a good plan, but it was something. All he had to do was outrun Lance. Against all survival instincts, Keith looked back. Keith realized his mistake as he locked eyes with Lance, both of them still sprinting down the sidewalk. Lance looked so free, so determined, so unbelievably happy at that moment. He looked so beautiful. But Keith didn’t hesitate at that. No, instead, Keith wavered at Lance’s sly grin and breathless voice as he said: </p><p>“What ya lookin’ at, sugar?”</p><p>It’s only then that Keith felt himself stumble. Keith had about 2 seconds before he felt a strong tug on his sleeve.</p><p>Lance grabbed Keith’s jacket, swinging Keith toward the grass before tackling him to the ground. For a split second, he could feel nothing but Lance’s embrace. That is, if you consider a rough tackle from your crush a form of embrace. It’s a long shot, but Keith will take what he can get.</p><p>As soon as Keith hit the ground, he lost the ability to breathe. He just got the wind knocked out of him and has a whole ass adult currently crushing his ribcage... shit happens, but that’s not why he suddenly forgot how to breathe. What really took his breath away was Lance. Lance’s eyes were dazed from the fall, but somehow he was still smiling. He blinked a couple times, the setting sun shining perfectly across his face, making his eyes glow in just the right way. Keith studies Lance’s face, the sharp curve of his jaw, the smoothness of his skin, the way that leaves and small twigs stick out from his mess of hair in the cutest way. Keith knew he was staring, but he couldn’t care less now. He simply watches as Lance collects himself, sitting up with his arms. Keith felt completely and utterly stunned.</p><p>Lance takes a deep breath and turns to Keith with an excited face, but whatever he was about to say dies in his throat as he meets Keith’s eyes. Lance’s face drops into a similar expression he had earlier: full of awe. But now it held a new emotion, something like fondness in his eyes that made Keith’s heart flip where he lays in the grass. Time slows for a moment as they sit chest to chest, nearly touching. Lance doesn’t dare to move from where he’s almost wholly lying on Keith, and Keith realizes that he really doesn’t mind. They both remained still and staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.</p><p>Keith could do it right now. He could cross that bridge between them, take that leap. But he’s not sure yet. He needs to be sure. </p><p>Lance seems to finally process their situation, opening and closing his mouth to speak but doesn’t make a sound. Lance sits above him, struggling to find his words. Keith expects him to jump up and off of him, Lance thinking how uncomfortable Keith has made him. Keith breaks eye contact and makes to sit up, but Lance hasn’t moved. He’s still trapping Keith on the ground while he decides what he wants to say. Keith reluctantly looks at him again. He can see Lance’s eyes, how hesitant they are. At this moment, Keith thinks he’s sure. He takes the opportunity to rescue Lance and to follow through with his resolve. It takes all the courage he can muster to tell him:</p><p>“Lance, I-”</p><p>“There you guys are!” Pidge’s voice rang from the street, “we’ve been looking around for you. What are you even doing?” Keith suddenly felt entirely dismayed. Pidges looked between them, confused, curious even, as Lance quickly scrambles up from his spot on Keith. His makeup does very little in covering his red ears. </p><p>Lance chuckled nervously and gestured towards Keith. “We’re just, uh, wrestling. Yea. Keith totally started it, so you can blame him if we’re late to the party.” </p><p>Lance sounded very off, much more anxious than his usual snarkiness. Keith can tell by now when there’s something off with Lance; he’s sure Pidge could too.</p><p>Pidge seems unsuspecting, though. They simply shrug and begin to walk back to Hunk, who’s chattering with another group of college students, probably also on their way to the party. </p><p>Keith remains on the lawn, watching the sky as it slowly changes to vibrant orange and red. Keith knows he fucked up. He was so close to confessing everything. Everything. In one moment, he could’ve ruined his whole friendship with Lance, could’ve toppled all the trust they built. He wanted to apologize and forget anything that almost happened.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you gonna get up, Samurai, or were you planning on passing out in the grass tonight?” Lance’s voice sounded more normal now, calmer, but with a gentleness that Keith rarely hears. Keith turns to him, mostly surprised that he hadn’t scared Lance away.</p><p>Lance extends his hand down to Keith, and he takes it gingerly. Lance smiles at him as he hoists Keith to his feet. Keith must look as baffled, or otherwise apprehensive, as he feels because then Lance looks at him strangely again. Lance still hasn’t let his hand go. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Lance said softly. He laced their fingers together gently, almost uncertainly. Keith finally realizes, then, and squeezes Lances hand in admission. He feels the corners of his mouth tugging up, but this time he doesn’t try to hide it. With Lance, he doesn’t need words to be understood. </p><p>Lance tugs at his hand and leads them over to where Pidge and Hunk are preoccupied with Matt in his neon lime alien bodysuit that you couldn’t miss from a mile away. </p><p>The sky grows dimmer as they all make their way down the road, knowing glances from both Pidge and Hunk. But Keith is no longer concerned about everyone else; he already has what he needs. Hand-in-hand, Keith and Lance watch as the sun sinks beyond the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>